Skellington
Skellington is one of the students at Monster School. He is an unlucky Skeleton who is a gifted chef and a good friend. Personality He likes to cook and is happy. His life is a bit ironic, since he is very good at cooking, but doesn't need to eat; and useless at handling a bow, which what he is made for. He and Spider are best friends, often helping each other in tricky situations. Additionally, he likes films. Like his taste, he's not afraid to try new things (pun not intended) as he normally makes out plans, good and bad, such as mining on top of Ghist in Mining and climbing to the roof in Stealing. His personality is somewhat similar to Endie's since both are good and helpful friends with similar/notable/artistic hobbies. Role in the Series He is normally shown to be the unlucky thinker of the class. In Crafting, he receives (or crafts) some Blaze Powder, taking some time before getting his neck broken by Spider's Fishing Rod. After Endie passed out, at the end of the class, he asked Spider to get one of his Ender Pearls, which he combined with his Blaze Powder to explode creating an Eye of Ender, after him & Spider show their amazed faces, it bounced away on his face. As Herobrine dismissed the class, he recovers his neck along with Endie waking up and the items dissapearing. He got an E (for crafting an item yet not using the ones he had). Despite cooking being his main ability, Skell doesn't have much of a role in Cooking, he is very observant during some of the misfortunes and tries to watch Spider making his dish (trying to get Zombee out of the way). When he finally gets to make his dish, he prepares and cooks a chicken with melon slices on the sides and a Nether Wart on top giving himself an A. (He makes a mark due to using the first weapon in the series (the iron sword used to cut the chicken)). In Stealing, he teams up with Spider to get up, after a failed arrow attempt, Spider took him to the roof where, noticing they can't get in or safely down they wait till class ends. Then they get killed by Ghist and ZombieSwine with a fireball, both getting an F (for not even entering the house), along with ZS. In Meet the Students, he demonstrates the irony explained in the video, he bakes a cake but tries to shoot a bow, accidentally pointed at himself. He is also mentioned as Spider's best friend. In Hiding, he went with Spider and Mucus to a cave. They then saw a human walking near. Despite him trying to hide and camouflage himself, the human saw him. At the last second though, Spider covered the human's eyes, letting Mucus and Skell escape the human. The human then pushed Spider's legs away though. Skell tried to shoot him but his poor archery skills prevented him. Spider than putted the misfired arrow into the human. He and his group fled from the cave afterwards, leading the human to the rest of the students, then hid with his group & Ghist behind a tree. He got an F (for being easily spotted and causing the human to attack the class). In the 100 Sub Party, he dances on his own skull with spider's head where his should be. He then stands up to ZS for a Subscriber but is pushed into said sub. In Brewing, he was the first student to brew. Hildegarde gave him the materials for making a potion. He put a nether wart and a glistering melon into the brewing stand and made a healing potion. When he drank it, he felt sick and collapsed due to being undead (opposite effects). He got an E (for at least making a functioning potion). In Combat, he first supports Zombee on killing the human sucessfully by laughing. He then tries to get the sword to fight the human but Herobrine gives him a bow instead, much to his dismay. After some failed attempts to shoot the human, he fed him a poisoned pumpkin pie. He then showed him the poison & the human collapsed. He got an E (for getting a kill, but not like he should). In Meet The New Students, he was eating lunch with the other students. He was doing a trick with a potato and added a red sauce on his meal. When he ate the potato, it fell through him. When the new students arrive, he was seen talking to Witton. In Mining, he was with the 2nd group that Herobrine assigned and mined with Ghist & Cavell (until he parted). He noticed that Ghist couldn't get an ore she tried to break, so he later mined on top of Ghist. He invited Cavell to join but he refused (a decision that led to his demise a leap). He got a D along with Ghist (for creatively finding ores). In Acrobatics, he was with Witton in the running part. They both didn't jump at the first jump and their legs to broke off and they started crawling. Herobrine then took and failed them both before they could finish. In the jumping part, ZS pushed him to his death before he could start jumping. In the wall climbing part, he reassembled himself so he could throw his head across the wall. He got a D. In Trick or Treat!, he trick-or-treated at a witch's house who gave him a fright by opening the door with a grim laugh. He asked the witch to put candy in his head, which he used for a bag. The witch did so and Skellington thanked her. He probably got the most candy. His costume was a Grim Reaper. In Merry Christmas, he was the 2nd to receive a Present. Endie gave him a "Cooking For Unders" book. Abilities Along with Skeleton Physiology, Skellington is a gifted chef and a good problem solver. Though Skellington has shown to be far smarter than the normal AI, he can't do simple things the AI can such as Archery, and like Witton, he couldn't even make the first jump in the race (Acrobatics). Trivia *He was seen removing his own head twice. In Trick or Treat! and the 100 Subcribers video. **He also reasembled his body to throw his head over the Wall in "Acrobatics", let his head fall off in "Stealing" and turned his head 180º in Mining. *His name is an allusion of the character, Jack Skellington, from the famous film, The Nightmare Before Christmas, one of Willcraft's favorite Halloween films. *Even though Spider is Skellington's Best Friend, according to some fans, Maggie is next in line, due to his love of cooking & hers of eating. **The same is said about Witton, due to both being Skeletons. *He is one of the 2 students in Monster school to actually have a bed, the other being Endie. Category:Students Category:Trivia Category:Monster School